


Our Secret

by Trammel



Series: Out of the Wormhole [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Canon-divergence?, Gen, Howard Stark Hate Network, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Peggy Carter Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony met an angel once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

You have bad dreams.

Daddy doesn't like it when you get up, if you bother him or other grownups when you're supposed to be in bed. But you can't sleep after your bad dreams. So you sit in your bed for a while, but it's too dark and scary to stay there alone - especially now he won't let you use a nightlight anymore.

You slowly get out of bed, looking around the room to check, then stopping yourself. You know there are no monsters - at least in your room.

You tiptoe to the door and open it slowly. You hear a very familiar sound - Daddy yelling. Always Daddy yelling. But there's another voice there, a girl's voice and it's not Mamma. You don't know this voice.

Gathering all your courage, you tiptoe to the staircase and walk down a few steps so you can see into the study. Daddy has his back turned to you. And he's yelling at an angel.

Well, she looks like an angel, with beautiful brown hair and kindness in her eyes. And Daddy's yelling at her. She seems like someone nobody should yell at. Someone good. But then she does something you never imagined anyone could do. She yells _back_. She yells back at _Daddy_.  And suddenly she's a warrior, or a goddess from some of the stories Jarvis reads to you when Daddy's not around.

You're too shocked, too scared, to really understand what she's saying, but you do hear a bad word - "Howard, I assure you I will kick your ass if you do that!" She can't be real; you must be dreaming. _Nobody_ yells back at Daddy.

Suddenly she looks past Daddy and sees you, meets your eyes. You freeze, you heart pounding. Now she'll tell Daddy you're there and he'll get angry at you too. But she doesn't. She just goes back to yelling at Daddy.

You're scared, so scared, but you make your legs move. You get up and quietly go back up the stairs.

* * *

You're not asleep. You're just curled under your covers, hiding underneath them, because you're waiting for him to get angry at you. To come into your room and pull you out of bed. You can't believe she wouldn't tell on you. Now you hear a tapping. Coming from your room? In your room!

You reach your hand out, trying so hard not to be afraid, and switch on the light. The tapping is coming from your window. You look and - it's her! Outside your window. She is an angel if she can fly. She smiles at you and gestures for you to come to the window. So you gather all your courage. You're not gonna hide from an angel. Maybe if you're good she'll take you with her. Take you away.

You get out of bed and go to the window. You struggle to open it; it's heavy. She helps from outside and gets the pane up enough so she can tumble into your room. She stands up and wipes some leaves off her skirt. Then she looks down at you and quickly kneels down in front of you so you don't have to look up so much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Peggy, your father's friend. Are you ok Tony?" She talks like Jarvis. You like her voice. It's nice.

"I-I'm sorry," you say automatically. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to bother you. I couldn't sleep."

"You didn't bother me at all. Did you have some bad dreams?" Her voice is kind like her eyes.

You look down. Her soft stare makes you feel strange. "I-no, I - Daddy says Starks don't get scared."

She laughs at that. Actually _laughs,_ which makes you look up. She is smiling at you again.

"That's absolutely not true. Everyone gets scared. Even grownups. I've seen Howard scared. Many times."

_Daddy? Scared?_ It can't be. She must be making things up.

"Do you have wings?"

"What honey?"

You look at the window. "You flew up here?"

"No, no. I wish I had wings, but no. I climbed up the tree. It wasn't hard." There's a big tree outside your window. Sometimes the branches scratch against the window, a scary sound that makes it even harder to fall asleep.

"But-but you're a girl."

Her smile gets even bigger. "Yes, I am."

You want to touch her, to make sure she's real. But you don't.

"It is late for you honey. Can I tuck you in, Tony?" After a moment you nod at that, and she follows you to the bed and pulls back the blankets. You get in and she pulls them up. Then she does the craziest thing ever. She gets up on the bed next to you and stretches out. "Shall I stay until you fall asleep?"

"I - but - Daddy wouldn't--"

"Don't worry, he won't know. I'm very good at getting around your father." You just stare at her. You've never met anybody like her.  She opens her arms. "Come here."

"You-you promise you won't tell?" you whisper. You still can't believe she's real.

"I promise," she says. "It will be our secret." You know you can trust her. Angels don't lie. You cautiously lean in and she pulls you to her chest, wrapping her arms around you. She feels like an angel too, soft and warm.

You close your eyes.

* * *

You knew an angel once. Bright and fiery and smart and courageous and kind. But now, when you visit her, she usually doesn't remember you. She often forgets and calls you Howard. And you push down the guilt and shame in your gut when you try to get out of there as fast as you can.

Because you can't bear to sit there and have her think that you're _him_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Having too many Peggy feels and this is the result!


End file.
